


Promise of Peace

by SaviorSwan11



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorSwan11/pseuds/SaviorSwan11





	1. Chapter 1

Damon and Elena became human and are living out their lives

Ric and Caroline share custody of the twins

Stefan and Caroline got married, he didn't die and they spend their time with each other and the girls.

Bonnie and Enzo live happily together

I didn't want anyone to die so they found a loophole so everyone lived, I don't know what the loophole was so please just go with it. 

I hope you all Enjoy this story.


	2. Chapter One

I rolled over in bed trying not to wake up Damon as he still slept. I had an early shift at the hospital and needed to leave. I quickly got dressed, when I came out of the bathroom Damon was awake staring at me. "Mrs. Elena Marie Salvatore get back in bed." I smiled at him and crawled back into bed. "Damon I have an early shift today, when I get home we will have a dinner just the two of us." I kissed him bye and left for work, when I arrived Caroline was sitting in the waiting room with the girls. "Hey Care what's going on?" She stood up holding the girls hands, "I'm just hear for the girls check up." I nodded and went to check in, my first patient was someone who had gotten into an accident. I prepped him for surgery, I could feel my hands shake for some reason. I looked down at the blood, and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I rushed out of the room and threw up in trashcan. Caroline was still sitting with the girls when I walked out. "Elena? Are you okay?" She asked taking a step but then quickly took a step back and smiled. "Caroline? What is it?" She pulled me into a hug, I wasn't sure what was happening. "Elena, this might sound weird but when was your last period?" She was right it was weird but I couldn't think of the last time it's been a while. "Oh no I got to go." I told the receptionist that I needed a personal day, I rushed to the nearest store and bought a test. I rushed home, Damon was cleaning the living room when I arrived. "Elena you're home early is something wrong?" I pulled out the test and rushed to the bathroom, I didn't know what to think Damon and I weren't trying, we've talked about kids. I took the test and waited a few minutes I picked it up and looked. Two lines, I was pregnant. "Damon, Damon there are two lines we're pregnant." He picked me up and twirled me around. I can't believe that we were pregnant, we've only ever talked about kids but never discussed us trying. It's all happening so fast I can't believe that me Elena Salvatore is pregnant with Damon Salvatore's kid.


	3. Chapter Two

SHORT CHAPTER

The next morning Damon and I called the doctor who could get us in for this morning. "Damon are you ready? Alaric wants us to stop by after to babysit the twins while he is away. Caroline is still at work." He came in the room and wrapped me in a hug, with his hands on my stomach. "Yeah I'm ready let's go see our baby." He drove us to the hospital, we waited for the doctor to call out names. Damon held my hand, for some reason I was nervous, what if the test was wrong? I just got our hopes up, once the doctor called us back he put the gel on my stomach. The screen lit up with our baby, "Alright everything looks great... um give me a second." He said turning the screen away from us. "Is something wrong? You said everything was okay that doesn't sound okay." He turned the screen back to us, "You see that little thing behind the baby?" He pointed, we nodded. "That is also your baby, congratulations you are carrying twins." Twins, I was so worried about getting our hopes up I didn't expect twins. I don't know how to parent, Damon has been alive for 180 years and doesn't know how to parents. "Damon we are having twins." I repeated as he held my hand squeezing it, I could tell by his grip that he was scared, scared of being a bad father like his own. Caroline and Alaric would be more than happy to help us, "The nurse out front has already scheduled you're next visit, I'll see you and the babies soon." I wiped the gel of my stomach and put my shirt back down, Damon and I walked back hand in hand to the car stopping to take a minute to assess our new life. Once we were home we started clearing out a room for the twins, we weren't prepared for one baby let alone two. This would be an adventure for us and I couldn't be happier than to share it with the man I love more than life it's self.


	4. Chapter Three

I woke up the next morning, Damon was making breakfast downstairs. The first stop I made was to the twins room, I wanted everything to be perfect. Damon and I decided to have the gender's be a surprise. Today Caroline and I were going baby shopping for gender neutral things for the nursery while Damon was meeting up with Alaric to learn about what to do with two babies. I walked downstairs Damon greeted me at the stairs, he scooped me up and sat me down at the table. "Elena here is your breakfast, my special Bonnie Bennett pancakes." I raised my eyebrows, I looked at him as he pointed his head to the door. I rushed to open it, Bonnie and Enzo stood at the door. "ELENA!" She screamed pulling me into a hug, Bonnie and Enzo have been travelling the world, "Bonnie how have you been?" She smiled as she walked in with Enzo holding a carseat. A tiny baby girl sat in the seat, she took her from Enzo and set it on the kitchen table. "Bonnie Bennett you had a baby and didn't tell us." I smacked her arm lightly and looked at the beautiful baby girl. "Enzo and I adopted her, she is three weeks old. This is Emma Elena St. John" She named her daughter after me, I pulled her into a hug trying not to cry I haven't told Bonnie yet. As I held onto Bonnie, Enzo whispered Congratulations. "Bonnie, Damon and I have have some exciting news, we are having twins." She pulled me into another hug, this time it was a tight one. "Bonnie I can't breathe let go." We broke apart and went to the kitchen while the boys went to do something manly as they called it. "So when did you find out?"

"Not that long ago Caroline heard the heartbeats, when did you decide to adopt a baby."

"Enzo and I got married a while ago and we thought about a family, but he's a vampire so we just adopted a baby. She needed a home and when I saw her I instantly fell in love with her. We knew a baby and travelling the world would be hard so we came back to Mystic Falls."

"I think it's so great that you and Enzo are happy, Caroline and Stefan are happy with the twins. Alaric is working hard at the school with Caroline, but everyone is happy." She smiled I know she missed home so much. "I'm glad, everything seems perfect. Thanks to me." She laughed I took her hand, I loved having her around, it meant so much to me that she lived her life the way she wanted. "Bonnie I love you so much"

"And I love you so much Elena."


End file.
